There is a myriad of arts and crafts materials available to today's hobbyists and small businesses. However, most of these known materials are suitable for only limited applications. One known type of material is construction paper. Although construction paper may be cut into any desired shape, it is not very durable or wetable. Also, construction paper may be used to cover a surface, but typically the paper does not adhere completely to the surface being covered. There are often gaps between the two materials which allow the two materials to separate over time. Moreover, construction paper may be easily torn.
In response to the realized inadequacies of known materials, a more versatile product is needed which can be manufactured in an economical manner. This new product must be capable of being manufactured without having portions of the product separating from one another even after the product has been cut to a particular shape or size. Moreover, this new product must be suitable for use in multiple environments such as water without being torn.